teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Shake Down
Lyrics Roderick: Oh yeah... Erica: Baby... Roderick: Oh, how I wish I was by your side. Oh yeah... Erica: I wanna be all you need baby. Roderick: And I want you to be my superwoman. Erica: Boy, I will be your friend forever. Roderick: Well, gone and leave me that heart and you can get mine. Erica: I'm gonna be your baby tonight. If you're in the dark I'll be your some light. Roderick: Cause all you need is my love. Telling you what's up. So just make room for love. Erica: (It's a shake down, shake down) I'm robbing you for your love. Roderick: She's robbing me for my love. (It's a shake down, shake down) Roderick: Shakedown. Erica: Boy, you ain't gotta say nothing. Roderick: Well, baby put your hands up (Shake down, shake down, down) Erica: Shake down. (Shake down, shake down, down) (Shake down, shake down, down) Shake down, shake down. I'm robbing you for your love. Roderick: Girl, I wanna share my existence. Erica: And through time my love will stay persistent, boy. Roderick: All of me is what you getting. Let the world be the witness. Erica: Bad times, we'll work it out like fitness or we live it. Roderick: Cause I vow to give you my all. Erica: Boy, I will hold you up, hold you up if you fall. Roderick: I see us in your chamber. Erica: Your heart's in danger. Roderick: I'm taking your love. Erica: Won't you just give it up? (It's a shake down, shake down) Shake down. I'm robbing you for your love, boy. Roderick: You robbing me for my love. (It's a shake down, shake down) Erica: Shake down. Roderick and Erica: But you ain't gotta say nothing, oh. (It's a shake down, shake down, down) Erica: Shake down. (Shake down, shake down, down) (Shake down, shake down, down) (Shake down, shake down) I'm robbing you for your love. Erica (Roderick): If love is the crime, I'm down for it. (If love is the crime) Let love be the judge. I receive the verdict. Now, take me baby. (Take me.) In your arms. (In your arms.) Hold me tight. Don't put up a fight. (Whoa!) It's a shake down. Shake down. Come on baby, get down. (Get down.) I'm willing to do some time, baby. (Do your time, baby.) To make sure that your love is mine. All mine. (It's a shake down, shake down) I'm robbing you for your love. Roderick: You robbing me for my love. (It's a shake down, shake down) Erica: Ohhh... Roderick and Erica: And you ain't gotta say nothing. (Shake down, shake down, down) (Shake down, shake down, down) Erica: Shake down. (Shake down, shake down, down) Shake down, shake down, down. (Shake down, shake down) I'm robbing you for your love. (Cause it's a shake down, shake down. Shake down, shake down. Cause it's a shake down. Baby come bring all your love to me. Don't you hesitate baby. Don't put up a fight. Cause it's a shake down, shake down. Shake down, shake down.) Cause it's a shake down. Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs